


Tell Me the Truth

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Hale, Established Relationship, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles had been so sure that Peter was just waiting until he turned eighteen. Stiles could come up with no other explanation for why Peter had yet to make a move—at least, none that he wanted to consider. But then Stiles had turned eighteen, and nothing had happened.He just wanted the truth.





	Tell Me the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



> for my wonderful friend

Stiles had been  _ so sure _ that Peter was just waiting until he turned eighteen. Stiles could come up with no other explanation for why Peter had yet to make a move—at least, none that he wanted to consider. When they had first gotten together, Stiles knew that his dad had threatened Peter about their relationship. So, when Peter never tried to do anything more than spend their sleepovers cuddling, Stiles had assumed it was Peter being respectful.

But then Stiles  _ had _ turned eighteen, had celebrated his birthday with the whole pack and everyone he considered to be family. Erica had made multiple lewd comments about how he and Peter were going to spend their night together, and despite the lack of taste in which she spoke, Stiles had been so sure she was right.

He had been spending the evening at Peter’s and he was finally eighteen and he… he had been expecting to be fucked. Or, like, have Peter ‘make love’ to him. But nothing had happened. Well, Peter had drawn him a bath and baked him a cake and cuddled with him during three entire Star Wars movies before carrying him to bed.

But—but nothing else had happened. And in the morning Stiles hadn’t brought it up, couldn’t find the words to. He had been so sure that Peter was just waiting, but then nothing had happened, not that night and not anytime after. Peter continued to slow their make-out sessions down if they were getting too heated, pushed Stiles’ hands away if they ever wondered too low.

It had been months since April, long enough that Stiles had graduated from high school, and still, Peter never let anything sexual happen between the two. It was hard to believe that it wasn’t his fault, that… that Peter just wasn’t attracted to him. The thought hurt, more than Stiles had been expecting, but he wasn’t altogether surprised. 

Stiles knew what his body looked like to others. He was too pale and too thin, and he wasn’t  _ desirable _ . No one had found him sexy before, he wasn't sure why this would be different.

And Stiles—Stiles wasn’t going to stay in a relationship with someone who wasn’t attracted to him. He valued himself too much for that. So, he stressed over how to ask Peter. Tried to figure out the right words to use, to find out if Peter even  _ wanted _ to be with him, and if  _ not _ , why he had stayed for so long.

He was terrified when the day finally came. Stiles picked a night where they would be alone in Peter’s apartment, no pack obligations that could pull them away. His heart had been beating away in his chest since the moment he stepped into Peter’s apartment, and he hadn’t been able to calm his nerves in the slightest.

“Do-do you not like me?” Stiles asked—standing in front of Peter in the man’s apartment—instead of the speech had planned out. Even though he had told himself he was going to stand strong while he did so, he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. 

“Whatever are you talking about, sweetheart?” Peter asked, though he didn't turn around from where he was shopping celery at his counter.

“Why haven’t we had sex?” the question came out much softer than Stiles had wanted, and he hated how weak he sounded.

“I’m not sexually attracted to you,” Peter said, voice sharp in a way that Stiles hadn’t heard since long before they got together. 

He waited for Peter to turn, to say something else, to at least  _ explain _ . He was silent, his shoulders tense as he placed the knife on the counter. When he turned, there was something fragile in his face, in the tight line of his lips, the cast of his eyes. Stiles tried to push down the hurt, ignore the heartbreak clawing at this throat as he waited for Peter to keep talking.

“I am not sexually attracted to anyone,” Peter told him, and he curled his shoulders inwards with the admission, as though waiting for Stiles to react harshly.

“Oh,” Stiles said, his mind whirling. “So you’re… asexual?”

“I suppose so, yes,” Peter told him, though some tension left his shoulders. Stiles tried not to feel too relieved, but he could feel his own tension and uncertainty melt away.

“But you like to cuddle? Right? And you like kisses? Wait, do you like tongue? Have I been using too much tongue?  _ Ohmygod Peter _ , have I been kissing you against your will?!” Stiles barrelled through his question, trying his best not to make a big deal of Peter’s confession. The man had looked scared enough, and Stiles’ didn’t want to give him any reason to be. 

“Yes Stiles, I like kisses. Tongue is quite fine,”

“I’ll need you to tell me what is and isn’t okay. But, if I don’t try to make sexy-times happen anymore, can we cuddle in our underwear?” Stiles asked, face heating with a blush. He pushed down his embarrassment though, rather watching for Peter’s reaction.

Peter’s laugh was worth  _ everything _ .

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
